Angel Of Mine
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Will Monica’s dream ever come true. Story redone and edited! Plus NEW Chapter 8 added!
1. Chapter 1: Its Not Fair

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and have been trying to have a baby for about a year. Rachel did move out of Ross's place but they got back together and they are now engaged. Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they now live together.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. but if anyone knows where I can purchase Chandler let me know. Hmm maybe Ebay ;) LOL

Title: Angel Of Mine

Rated: PG

Summery: Will Monica's dreams ever come true.

Chapter 1: Its Not Fair

Monica looked down at the small stick in her hand. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the negative mark for like what felt the thousandth time. She whipped the stick into the small trashcan. She walked out into the living room. She looked at the pictures on the shelf. Pictures of her and Chandler's niece and nephew. Ben and Emma. It wasn't fair why did Ross have two kids and she couldn't even have one. Rachel she conceived Emma after one drunken night with Ross. Phoebe she carried and gave birth to Frank. Jr. and Alice's triplets. Carol conceived Ben after she and Ross broke up even Janice had a baby she had him the same day Rachel had Emma.

Monica was in a committed, loving relationship with her husband they'd been trying for nearly a year and still no baby. She let her anger and sadness get the better of her. She picked up the pictures of her niece and nephew and threw them across the room. Chandler walked in the door and just missed getting hit in the head with one of the pictures. "Whoa sorry I won't be late anymore" he chuckled. Monica didn't say anything. She sunk to the floor in sobs. Chandler dropped his briefcase and ran to her side. "Mon, sweetie what is it" he whispered. "Negative, another negative" she cried.

"Oh Mon I'm so sorry we'll try again I promise" he said gently. "A year Chandler we've been trying a whole year and no baby its not fair Rachel got drunk had sex with Ross once and boom she had Emma, I want to be pregnant" she cried " I want to feel our baby kick and move" She looked at him her eyes filled with tears "Its not fair" she sobbed "I'm never gonna be a mother" Chandler felt tears in his own eyes. He never thought he'd want kids but Monica had changed that. Now he thought about being a dad all the time. He thought about the first time their baby would grab his finger or say daddy. He'd come to love the idea of being a father but after a year of trying it didn't look like it would happen.

As hard as it was for him he knew it was ten times harder for Monica she's wanted a baby since forever. She had been pretty upset on the day Ben was born. He offered to have baby with her if neither of them were married by the time they were forty. She broke up with Richard because he didn't want children and she almost went to a sperm bank. A part of him felt like he let her down. When he proposed he promised to spend the rest of his life making her happy but he couldn't give her the one thing that would make her happy.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her. She buried her face in his shoulder. "I want a baby Chandler," she cried. "I know, I do too," he whispered. "And we'll have one no matter what it takes" he added. "I love you Chandler," she whimpered. "I love you too Mon" he said gently stroking her hair. They stayed that way holding each other and silently praying for a miracle.

Chapter 2: Shattered Dreams... Monica and Chandler's dreams are shattered...Coming Soon!

Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's another new fic by me. I know I've seen ideas similar to this but I think mine will be a little different. If it has been done before I assure you I'm not trying to copy anyone and I apologize. Anyway pretty please read and review. Thanx! Oh I just had to tell you all I saw the movie The Ring last night. That was one freaky movie! We were watching it and in the middle our phone rang we all screamed! That was pretty spooky! (See in the movie if you watch this videotape you get a call saying you'll die in 7 days) See what I mean spooky right! LOL


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Dreams

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and have been trying to have a baby for about a year. Rachel did move out of Ross's place but they got back together and they are now engaged. Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they now live together.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. but if anyone knows where I can purchase Chandler let me know. Hmm maybe Ebay ;) LOL

Title: Angel Of Mine

Rated: PG

Summery: Will Monica's dreams ever come true.

Chapter 2: Shattered Dreams

Monica sighed softly as she sat beside Chandler he held her hand tightly in his. They were waiting for the doctor to return. After a few more months of not conceiving they decided to see a doctor to find out if there's a reason why they couldn't conceive. "I'm scared Chandler what if the doctor tells us we can't have a baby" she whispered. "It will be okay honey" he said giving her hand a gently squeeze. He had the same fear himself but he didn't tell her that.

The doctor walked back in.. She sat down at her desk and looked at the couple in front of her. She loved her job but this part was always the hardest. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing" she started. "I've looked over everything and I'm afraid the news isn't good" She looked at Monica. "Mrs. Bing I'm afraid that the chances of you conceiving a child naturally are slim to none" Monica burst into tears. Chandler wrapped his arms around her as tears filled his eyes too. "So that's...that's it we're never going to have children" he whispered. The doctor sighed softly. "Well while the chance are slime you never know it could happen but I'd consider other options"

"What other options" he asked "Well there's invitro fertilization and surrogacy" she said "If neither of those are an option you want to take there's always adoption" Monica pulled away from Chandler and looked at her. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. "You don't get it do you" she cried. "I don't want somebody else's child I want to have a baby with my husband but I can't, my mom was right I'm a failure" she ran from the room in tears,

The doctor went in her drawer pulling out some pamphlets "Here's some information on the options I've told you about" Chandler took them from her and apologized for Monica's outburst. She said she understood. He thanked her and took off after Monica. After searching for her with no luck he decided to see if she went home. He walked in to their apartment. "Mon, honey" he called to her.

She came out of the bedroom with a suitcase. "I'm sorry Chandler, I'm sorry I'm such a failure" she cried. Chandler took the suitcase from her hand and set it down. He took her over to the sofa. "Monica you're not a failure" he whispered, "I love you so much" he gently brushed a few tears from her cheek. " I had a crush on you for years then after London my crush developed into so much more, and even if we never have a child of our own, you'd never be a failure to me, you'll always be the love of my life" He kissed her softly and pulled her into a hug. "All I want is a baby our baby" she whimpered. "I know" he whispered holding her a little tighter "So do I"

Joey, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel who had Emma in her arms came into the apartment. They saw the suitcase and Chandler and Monica holding each other. "Guys what's going on" Rachel asked. Chandler looked up and saw their four friends standing there. He looked at Monica. Her eyes were fixed on Emma. The one-year-old giggled "Monca" she said reaching out to her aunt. Monica couldn't take it she stood up and ran to her room. Chandler sighed, "I better go check on her" Ross looked at him. "Why is she so upset what did you do to her" he asked. "I...I didn't do anything to her Ross she's upset because she found out the chances of her conceiving a child are slim to none" he spat out.

"What you can't be serious" Rachel whispered. "I wish I wasn't, the doctor said there were some other options and gave us these" He showed them the pamphlets. Phoebe looked at the one about surrogates. She remembered how good it felt when she carried the triplets for Frank and Alice. She looked at Chandler. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She didn't even have to think about it.

"Chandler" she whispered. "I'll do it," she said softly. He looked at her a bit confused "You'll do what Pheebs"

She took a deep breath. "I'll carry your baby, I'll be your surrogate" Chandler was a bit surprised. "What!" he asked. "I did it for Frank and Alice it felt good but doing it for you and Mon would feel great I know how much having a baby means to you guys, I wouldn't be as upset afterwards cause the baby would be living across the hall plus I love you guys so much" Chandler didn't know what to say. "Oh my God Pheebs I can't believe you offered to do that" he hugged her even thought he was pretty sure Monica wouldn't go for the surrogate idea.

"Mon and I haven't discussed what we're going to do yet" Phoebe smiled "Well just remember this womb is for rent" she giggled. Chandler talked to his friends a little more then he went to check on Monica. She was curled up crying into a pillow. He sat down beside. "Mon, sweetie its going to be okay we'll get through this and we will have a baby" She sat up to look at him. "How do you know that Chandler" she cried. "Well for one your brother is proof that doctors can be wrong, remember he's a medical marvel," he said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled a little. "Yeah that's true" He took her hand in his. "Plus get this Phoebe offered to carry our baby" She looked at him. "She did" He nodded "I wouldn't let her thought" she whispered. "Why not" he asked. "Because I'd look at her, her stomach growing with your baby and I...I'd get so upset because I'm the one who's suppose to have your baby" She began to cry again. "It would be our baby Mon you'd be her mother just like Alice is the triplets mom"  
Monica sighed softly. "I know" she whimpered "but I've dreamed of carrying a child since I was little it...it would just be too hard to see someone else carrying your child even if it were Phoebe" she whispered "I...I want to have a baby" she cried softly.

Chandler held her in his arms "I know sweetie" he whispered. "You know we could always try in-vitro fertilization" She shook her head "We can't its too expensive" Chandler shook his head "No its not because what we get is worth so much more, our baby" Monica continued to cry. "I know but" He kissed the top of her head. "Its okay honey we don't have to decide right now" She just nodded. Chandler just held her letting her cry knowing there was nothing he could really say or do to make her feel any better.

Chapter 3: Trying...Mon and Chandler try for a baby...coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Trying

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and have been trying to have a baby for about a year. Rachel did move out of Ross's place but they got back together and they are now engaged. Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they now live together.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. but if anyone knows where I can purchase Chandler let me know. Hmm maybe Ebay ;) LOL

Title: Angel Of Mine

Rated: PG

Summery: Will Monica's dreams ever come true.

Chapter 3: Trying

Monica sighed sadly as she sat in the park with Rachel. She watched Ben playing with Emma who'd just learned to walk. She saw a young couple walking past them. The woman was visibly pregnant. The man stopped to kiss her then he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her stomach. Monica began to cry. Rachel had seen the couple too. She knew they'd upset her. "Mon, Hun you okay" she asked gently. "No, that should be Chandler and I" she cried. "I know how hard this must be for you" Rachel whispered. "No you don't Rach because you have Emma you have Ross's child I don't have Chandler's child and I probably never will" Monica spat out.

Rachel bit her lip. The mention of her having Ross's child struck a nerve. Just a few days ago she and Ross learned they were expecting another baby. Under normal circumstances Monica would have been the first person she told but now she was afraid telling her would just cause her more upset. Monica noticed how quiet Rachel had become. "What's wrong with you" she questioned. "I umm its...its nothing" she answered. "Come on what is it," she asked. Rachel sighed she knew Monica would find out eventually. "I...I don't know how to tell you" she whispered. "Tell me what" Monica asked. "That I...I'm pregnant" Rachel bit her lip again as she watched her.

Monica looked at her with wide eyes. "I…I " she didn't say anything else she got up and ran from the park. "Mon" Rachel called after her but she was already gone. With in minutes she was home. She waked in and saw Chandler in the kitchen wearing one of her aprons as he cooked something on the stove. She sat down on the sofa and covered her face as she broke down in sobs.  
Chandler saw her come in. He watched her sit down and burst into tears. He turned off the stove and went over to the sofa sitting down beside her.

"Mon, honey what is it, what happened" he asked gently. She looked up at him her face streaked with tears. "She's pregnant Chandler!" she cried. "Who's pregnant?" he asked. "Rachel" she said her voice filled with anger, jealousy and sadness. "It's not fair why does she get 2 babies and I don't even get one" she whimpered. She buried her face in his chest as she began to cry again. "Shh its okay Mon you'll get one" he promised. After a few minutes she pulled away. "I know I should be happy, I'm going to be an aunt again but I just can't be happy not now anyway" she whispered.

Chandler hated to see her so unhappy. He'd been thinking about the options the doctor had discussed with them. "Mon" he whispered "I've been thinking and I think we should try in-vitro fertilization" Monica looked at him "But honey that's so expensive" Chandler nodded "I know my internship at the advertising agency isn't bringing in any money and you bring in good money from the restaurant" Monica stopped him. "Yeah but its not enough for this" she whispered. "I know that's why I talked to Joey he said he'd help us pay for it" he answered. She looked at him. "Yeah and what do we gotta do name the baby Joseph Francis Bing"

Chandler laughed "No, we don't have to do anything he's doing it because he loves us Mon and he knows how much having a baby means to us" She felt tears in her eyes again. She stood up and walked to the door. Chandler followed her. She knocked on Joey's door and walked in. Phoebe was sitting on the barcalounger watching TV and Joey was getting a beer from the refrigerator. Monica went over and gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled him into a hug. Joey grinned "I don't know what I did but tell me so I can do it again" He heard a cough.

He looked over and saw Chandler standing there. "Umm what I uh mean is I umm" Chandler smiled "Its okay Joe" Monica looked at him tears silently ran down her face. "Chandler told me you'd lend us the money we need to try for a baby" Joey smiled. "Oh that" he whispered. "Its nothing I just know how much you want a baby and I know you'll be a great mom and I love you guys" He smiled "Plus I am a soap star so what's a couple thousand dollars" Monica smiled "I love you too Joey" she said hugging him again. She glanced at Phoebe. "Chandler told me you offered to help too Pheebs" She nodded "Yuh huh and my womb is still for rent" Monica laughed a little hugging her. "Thank you Phoebe that means a lot to me" she said.

A couple months had passed. Monica was more depressed. They had tried in- vitro fertilization but it didn't work she didn't become pregnant. She had considered taking Phoebe up on her offer but she knew she'd never be able to handle seeing another woman pregnant with Chandler's baby even if the baby would be theirs. She thought about Rachel a lot. She hadn't talked to her since that afternoon in the park. She did see her briefly a few days ago and she was just beginning to show.

Monica sighed softly as she flipped through the TV channels. She knew she'd have to face the fact that she and Chandler were never going to have a child but deep down she didn't want to give up. Chandler came into the apartment he set his briefcase down and sat down beside her. "Mon" She looked at him he was smiling. "What" she whispered. "I have something to tell you!" She looked at him with curiosity. "What is it" she asked.

Chapter 4: Chandler's News...What is Chandler's news?...Coming Soon!

Authors Note: Hello Children here's the third chapter. This was an old fic of mine which I decided to fix up and update I hope you are all enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4: Chandler's News

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and have been trying to have a baby for about a year. Rachel did move out of Ross's place but they got back together and they are now engaged. Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they now live together.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. but if anyone knows where I can purchase Chandler let me know. Hmm maybe Ebay ;) LOL

Title: Angel Of Mine

Rated: PG

Summery: Will Monica's dream ever come true

Chapter 4: Chandler's News

Chandler took a deep breath and smiled. He hoped Monica wouldn't get to upset with what he was about to say. "Mon I know how you were pretty against this idea but here it goes" Monica was even more curious. "I ran into a girl Ross and I went to college with this girl she's now an adoption agent I told her about us and" Monica stopped him. "Chandler I told you I" This time he stopped her. "I know Mon but she told me about a baby for us I saw a picture of her she's beautiful, she was found in some old abandoned building a few weeks ago they think some junkie gave birth there while getting high"

Monica began to cry. "I know I'm going to sound horrible but she won't really be ours, I want to have a baby with you" Chandler pulled her into a hug. "I know honey I want to have a baby with you and I know someday it'll happen but this little baby she needs a home and love, we have a home and plenty of love" Monica nodded "Okay but that doesn't mean I want to quit trying" Chandler smiled "You'll get no argument from me especially if it means I get sex" Monica giggled. "Chandler!" she said playfully hitting him.

Over the next few days Chandler and Monica met with the woman from the agency that Chandler knew from college. He smiled "Hi Megan this is my wife Monica" Megan smiled "Hello Monica its nice to finally meet you" Monica nodded "Same here" She pulled out a file. "Okay lets talk about your baby she's 6 weeks old with no medical problems which is surprising considering where and how she was found" she told them. "Chandler told me she was found in an abandoned building" Megan nodded. "Yes she was laying in a cardboard box wrapped in a garbage bag"

Monica felt tears stinging her eyes. There were women like herself that wanted a baby more than anything and then there was a woman who had a baby and threw her away like she was trash. 'She's the sweetest baby I know you're going to love her" Monica sighed sadly she wanted to love this baby but she didn't know if she could. Megan then pulled out a picture showing it to her. As soon as she saw her she fell in love. "Oh Chandler isn't she beautiful" she whispered showing him the picture. "Yes she is, just like her mother" he put his ar m around her. She looked at Megan "When can we take her home" Megan smiled "Well once all the paper work is processed so I'd say about a week"

Monica's mood changed she was happy about the little baby her and Chandler were adopting. They began to turn the spare bedroom into a nursery and made plans to tell the gang. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were all gathered in the Bings living room. 'So what's your big news " Ross asked, "Ooh is Monica pregnant!" Joey exclaimed. Chandler sighed when he saw his wife's frown. "No Joe but we are going to be parents" he grinned. 'What? But how" Phoebe asked. "Chandler and I are adopting a baby girl" Monica showed them the picture Megan had given them. "Aww Mon she's beautiful" Rachel smiled setting her hand on her small stomach. "Thank you" she said "and uh Rach I'm so sorry I ran off that day at the park and stopped talking to you" Rachel smiled "Its okay Mon you were upset and a little sad" She nodded "Yeah but I was still wrong" she whispered "Lets just forget about it I mean we're both about to be aunts!" she grinned "I know!" Monica squealed.

A week went by fast. Monica and Chandler sat in Megan's office. They were both nervous. They were about to take home their new daughter. Megan walked in with a small bundle. She gently placed the bundle in Monica's arms. "Here's your new daughter." she said 'Do you have a name picked out for her yet" Monica nodded "This is Sarah Josephine Bing" she smiled down at the baby in her arms.

The gang had decorated the apartment with pink balloons and signs. Phoebe had gotten them right this time. They al read It's a Girl! Monica and Chandler smiled when they walked in and saw them all there. "Aww you guys" Monica grinned, "This was so sweet thanks so much" she said "Guys I'd like you all to me your new niece Sarah Josephine Bing" Chandler announced proudly. The gang all crowed around them to look at the baby. "Josephine huh! Yeah baby!" Joey grinned. After spending some time with the new member of their family the gang left Chandler and Monica alone to bond with their new baby girl.

Later that night Monica lay awake. She already loved Sarah but she had yet to feel maternal toward her. Deep down she feared she'd never be able to love her the way she'd love a child that was bore from the love she and Chandler had for one another. She sighed softly. She had to give it time after all it had only been one day.

Chapter 5: Unexpected...Something unexpected happens...Coming Soon! (This chapter fast-forwards about a year)

Authors Note: Hello children. Here's the 4th chapter. The 5th chapter will be along soon it will fast-forward a year. As always pretty please read and review. Thanx!


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and have been trying to have a baby for about a year. Rachel did move out of Ross's place but they got back together and they are now engaged. Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they now live together.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. but if anyone knows where I can purchase Chandler let me know. Hmm maybe Ebay ;) LOL

Title: Angel Of Mine

Rated: PG

Summery: Will Monica's dream ever come true

Chapter 5: Unexpected

Monica smiled as she dressed her one-year-old daughter Sarah. She was taking her to the park to play with her cousins Emma who was now two almost three and little Samuel Ross Geller, which everyone called Sammy was one. Monica thought about the night they brought Sarah home she thought she'd never feel maternal to her but by the third day she felt like a mother. She loved her more than she ever thought she could and Chandler he completely adored her, she was a daddy's girl, but there was still a little part of her that yearned for a child of their own. "Come on sweetie lets go play with your cousins" Sarah giggled "Mama" she squealed as Monica picked her up. It was one of the few things she could say along with Dada, bottle, and play and thanks to Joey pizza. Monica smiled. She loved hearing her say Mama.

Later that afternoon Monica sat on the bench next to Rachel watching Ben who was almost 12 chasing his little sister, little brother and little cousin. Sarah who'd only just learned to walk fell and scrapped her knee. Monica stood up and started toward her crying daughter. She had to stop and lean on a nearby tree as dizziness struck her. Rachel got up and raced over to her friend. "Mon, Hun are you okay" Monica nodded "Yeah I just got really dizzy for a minute, I was real sick the other day Chandler stayed home and looked after Sarah" Rachel looked at her. "Really what was wrong" she asked as they both walked over to the crying Sarah. "I don't know I was so nauseous I couldn't keep anything down and I was really tired it was probably just the flu" she answered.

Rachel smiled as she watched her best friend pick up her daughter. Monica saw her smile. "What" she asked. "I...I don't want to get your hopes up but what if its not the flu, what if you're pregnant" Monica stared at her for a minute. "No I...I couldn't be" she whispered. "Why have you and Chandler suddenly stopped having sex?" Rachel giggled. "Rach!" Monica exclaimed. "Of course not as a matter of fact we had sex last night" she said blushing a little. "Eww please no details" she exclaimed. "Do you know when your last period was" Rachel asked.

"About six weeks ago right before Chandler and I" she stopped. "Right before what" Rachel asked. "Oh my God Rach remember that weekend you and Ross kept Sarah" She nodded "Yeah it was your anniversary" she answered. "Yes and Chandler and I went away for the weekend and I knew I was ovulating old habits die hard, anyway I didn't think much of it because I've more or less excepted that I'll never have a child of my own that Sarah is the only child I'll have" tears filled her eyes. "Chandler and I did have sex that weekend." She looked at Rachel. "Do you really think its possible" she asked setting her hand on her stomach. She nodded "Of course I do" she said with a smile.

Monica knew this could be nothing but another disappointment but either way she had to know and either way she would always have Sarah. "Come on Rach I need to know either way it's driving me nuts" she grabbed her best friend's hand. They gathered the kids and headed to Rachel's apartment. It didn't take long for Sammy and Sarah to go down for their naps and Ben took Emma to her bedroom. Rachel gave Monica a test she hand left over from when she was pregnant with Sammy.

They nervously paced in front of the bathroom door waiting for the timer to ding. "Mon if...if you are pregnant it won't change the way you and Chandler love Sarah will it" Rachel asked. "Of course not Rach I may not have carried her or given birth to her but she's still our daughter" Rachel smiled and hugged her.  
Just then they heard the timer ding. "Rach you go I'm too nervous" Rachel nodded and went into the bathroom. She came back out a minute later. "Its a plus sign" she said a grin slowly spread across her face. Monica stood there in shock. "Plus are...are you sure" Rachel nodded "Yuh huh look" She showed her the test. Monica stared at it. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" she shrieked "I'm having a baby" she said grabbing Rachel and hugging her.

Ross walked in and saw the two women hugging and shrieking. "What's with all the excitement?" he asked. Monica smiled "I'll tell you but you can't say anything to Chandler okay" He nodded. "I'm pregnant!" Ross smiled "Oh my God Mon I'm so happy for you" He hugged her and the three began to shriek and jump around with happiness. (AN: Like Ross, Pheebs, and Rach did in TOW Everybody Finds Out)

Chapter 6: Telling Chandler...Monica tells Chandler the good news in a special way...Coming Soon!

Authors Note: Hello Little Ones. So did you guys see that coming LOL The next chapter should be up soon. As always pretty please read and review. Thanx!


	6. CHapter 6: Telling Chandler

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and have been trying to have a baby for about a year. Rachel did move out of Ross's place but they got back together and they are now engaged. Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they now live together.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. but if anyone knows where I can purchase Chandler let me know. Hmm maybe Ebay ;) LOL

Title: Angel Of Mine

Rated: PG  
Summery: Will Monica's dream ever come true

(AN: This chapter jumps forward about a year R&R are now married and J&P are now engaged)

Chapter 6: Telling Chandler

Monica smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes sparkled as she set her hand on her flat stomach. She still couldn't believe she was really pregnant. Even though the test she took at Rachel's was positive she wanted to be sure. When the doctor confirmed her pregnancy and told her she was about 6 weeks along she burst into tears but after nearly two years of sad tears these were happy tears. Her biggest dream was coming true. She was going to have Chandler's baby. Sarah was going to be a big sister. She jumped when she heard the door open. She quickly took her had off her stomach. When she turned she saw Joey and Phoebe standing there. "Oh, hey guys I thought you were Chandler"

Joey grinned "Nope not Chandler but I can pretend hi I'm Chandler could I be any hungrier" Monica laughed "There's some leftover lasagna in the frig help yourself" Joey smiled "Yeah baby!" He ran over to the refrigerator. Phoebe giggled, "That's my fiancée" She looked at Monica "So whatcha hiding from Chandler" she asked. "What makes you think I'm hiding something from Chandler" Monica asked nervously. "Oh my God Mon's cheating! Where's my bat!" Joey said taking a bite of lasagna. "Joey!" she squealed "I am not" Phoebe nodded "Yuh huh okay then what is it" Monica sighed softly "Fine but don't say anything to Chandler I'm gonna tell him tonight"

Joey and Phoebe nodded. "Okay" they both answered. Monica smiled "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. "Oh Mon that's so great!" Phoebe said hugging her. "I know" she exclaimed. Joey smiled "Cool" he said. "Ooh ooh" Monica stopped him "No we're not naming it Joey" Joey frowned "But Mon" he whined. "No buts Joe, Sarah was named after you remember" He smiled "Oh yeah" he giggled. "Where is my little niece anyway?" he asked. "In her crib" Monica answered. "Hey would you like your niece to sleep over tonight" she asked. "Okay!" Joey exclaimed. "Great I'll go get her ready" She walked toward the nursery. She turned briefly. "She loves staying over at Uncle Joey's because she gets to sleep with Hugsy" she said winking. "Aww man why do babies like him so much" he whined. Phoebe slipped her arms around him. "You don't need Hugsy you have me" she whispered. "Yeah baby!" he said with a grin. Monica laughed as she walked into the nursery.

Later that night Monica was trying to get ready for her evening with Chandler, but the baby had other ideas. After what felt like forever she pulled herself off the bathroom floor and washed her face and hands. She lightly rubbed her flat tummy. "Come on baby be good tonight so mommy can tell daddy about you okay" she whispered softly. She went into her bedroom and changed out of her robe into a stunning black dress. She brushed her long dark hair. She was going to put it up but she decided to leave it down. She hated her ears plus Chandler liked her hair down. She went out to the living room to make sure everything was ready.

The table was set for two. Candles and flowers sat in the middle of the table. The living room was filled with candles as well. She smiled at the little silver box setting on the table by Chandler's chair. She was excited she hoped he liked the fun little way she had to tell him. She jumped when she heard the door open. She turned to see Chandler standing there. "Mon" he whispered "What's all this its not my birthday or our anniversary" he said. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Its a surprise" she whispered.  
Monica took his hand and lead him to the table. He sat down excepting a big gourmet dinner but when he lifted the tray he saw a plate of Monica's macaroni and cheese. He looked at her and smiled "Cute" he chuckled. "Well I know how much you love it" she kissed him and sat down across from him.

After dinner Monica pulled out a box from the frig. She set it down in front of Chandler. His eyes grew wide and he felt his mouth begin to water. "Cheesecake from Mama's little bakery in Chicago, IL" Monica nodded "Yeah I hear it's better than mine, mine's too mealy and dry" she joked. He looked at her. "Okay what's with all my favorites tonight did you do something bad" he giggled. "No but maybe before the night is over I will," she whispered seductively. Chandler grinned as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss. "Wait where's Sarah" he asked. "At Joey's" she answered. He responded by kissing her again. She pulled away. "Later" she whispered. "First I have a surprise for you" she handed him the little silver box.

"What's this" he asked, "Open it" she answered. He opened it to find a note inside. It said its two becoming one. He looked at Monica. "Huh" he asked. "What does that mean" he asked. "Its a riddle the next piece is there" she said with a smile. "Where" he asked. "Its two becoming one" she giggled. Candler sighed softly. He got up and looked around. His eyes wandered to their wedding picture hanging on the wall near the bedroom door. He walked over to it. He turned to look at Monica. She was smiling. He looked behind the picture and there was another piece of paper taped behind it. The word We're was written on it and under it was Sometimes its cold, sometimes its hot you want me there but I think not.

He looked at Monica she was laughing. He read the words again and this time he got it. "Ha ha" he commented as he climbed onto the balcony. There was another piece of paper sitting on the ledge. The word Having was on it and under it was This song played the night you got it right. He went back inside. "Got what right Mon" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Ahh you" he giggled. He glanced at the living room glowing with candlelight. A smile spread across his face as he walked over to their CD collection. He pulled out their Eric Clapton CD and there it was another piece of paper in the case. This one had the letter A on it and under it was when you think of them words that come to mind are Soul mates, meant to be or maybe lobsters. He went right over to a picture of Rachel and Ross but nothing was there.

Chandler walked back over to Monica setting the pieces of paper down. "It has to be Ross and Rach, Pheebs always says their lobsters right" She shrugged "I don't know" she said her eyes sparkling. He studied her for a minute and then smiled. He began to search her. "Chandler!" she squealed "Stop it that tickles there's no note on me" she giggled. He was still tickling her when a picture sitting on the shelf near the TV caught his eye. It was a group shot from at least 8 years ago, before they'd started dating. Chandler and Monica were cuddled together in the chair while the rest of the gang were seated on the couch. Monica smiled as she watched him get up and go over to it finding the last piece of paper it had the word baby on it.

Chandler walked back over to the table he looked at the four pieces of paper. He began to arrange them. He stared at them it spelled out We're having a baby. He looked at Monica his eyes brimming with tears. "Mon" he whispered. She nodded "I'm pregnant," she whispered as a few tears fell from her eyes. He stood up and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her. "I love you" he whispered through his tears. "I love you too," she whispered through her tears. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

Sometime later they were laying in each others arms. Chandler placed several soft kisses along Monica's body. He stopped when he reached her stomach. He placed a soft kiss on her stomach as he gently set his hand on it. He couldn't believe that after all this time their dream was finally coming true. He looked up and saw Monica watching him her eyes sparkling with tears. Everything was finally perfect they had each other., they had Sarah and soon they'd have another baby, the baby they've wanted for so long.

Chapter 7: Complications... Is something wrong with Chandler and Mon's unborn child...Coming soon!

Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's the next chapter. Did you like the way Mon told Chandler about the baby? I got the idea form some TV show, which I can't remember and from one of my best friends she does this with her kids she hides the best birthday gift and they have to hunt for it! As for the next chapter well I thought it would be too easy to just have their dream come true so I tossing in a twist! Look for it soon! Oh and the little scene at the end were he's kissing her all over then stops on her tummy kissing it softly and rubbing it well I kinda borrowed that scene from Fools Rush In its right after Alex and Isabelle get married. Anyway I hope you're al enjoying the revamped version of this fic!


	7. Chapter 7:Complications

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and have been trying to have a baby for about a year. Rachel did move out of Ross's place but they got back together and they are now engaged. Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they now live together.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. but if anyone knows where I can purchase Chandler let me know. Hmm maybe Ebay ;) LOL

Title: Angel Of Mine

Rated: PG

Summery: Will Monica's dreams ever come true

Chapter 7: Complications

Monica smiled as she walked in to yet another baby store with Rachel and Phoebe. She loved shopping for baby clothes everything was so cute. She had a lot of Sarah's baby things but she thought the new baby should get some new things too. "I can't believe you're shopping for the baby already" Rachel said. "I didn't go shopping for Emma until like a week before she was born" she added. "Yeah well that's why poor Sammy had to wear a pink sleeper home from the hospital" Monica giggled. "Hey that was his fault he should have been late like his sister" Rachel giggled. "My baby is going to wear the appropriate clothes home from the hospital" Monica said. "Jeez Mon you're only three months along you have like six months yet to worry about that" Phoebe chimed in.

Monica rolled her eyes. She knew her friends were right she was only in her third month and just beginning to show. "Weight's what broke the bridge" she mumbled as she began to look through the racks of baby clothes. She found the cutest little tee shirt with If you think I'm cute you should see my daddy printed on it. "Aww" she gushed "I gotta show this to the guys" she said. She saw Rachel looking at an outfit for Sammy. She smiled and started to walk over to her. She stopped suddenly when she felt what she thought felt like a cramp.

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh God please no" she whimpered as she felt a few more cramp like pains. She couldn't lose this baby. She made her way over to Rachel. "Rach" she whispered. Rachel smiled. "Hey Mon did you find something cute" she asked. "The...the baby, Rach something's wrong" Monica cried. She grabbed Rachel's arm as the cramping continued. "Oh my God Mon we...we need to get you to the hospital" Rachel rambled. "Chandler" Monica whimpered. Rachel nodded. "We'll get Pheebs and then I'll call him okay" she answered. "I...I'm scared I...I can't lose this baby" Monica cried. "Its going to be okay Mon you won't" Rachel whispered.

They found Phoebe and she was filled in. Rachel called Chandler and told him to meet then at the hospital. Chandler kept asking questions and wanted to know what was going on but all she told him was that he needed to get to the hospital because Monica needed him. They brought Monica to the emergency room at Beth Israel Hospital. Rachel ran up to the admit desk.

"Excuse me we need a doctor my sister in law is pregnant and she's cramping" she yelled. "Ma'am pleases calm down." The woman behind the desk said. "No you have to help her," Rachel shouted. "Ma'am if you don't calm down I'll have to ask you to leave!" the woman snapped back. A doctor walked toward the bickering women. "Ladies what's the problem" she asked. "The problem is my sister in law could lose her baby and that woman keeps telling me to calm down," Rachel told her.

The doctor nodded "Okay I'll take care of your sister in law" she said. Rachel thanked her and led her over to where Monica sat. "Her name is Monica" Rachel told her. "Monica I'm Dr. Sloan" she said softy. "My baby" Monica cried "I can't lose this baby I...I've waited two years for this baby" she sobbed. "Its going to be okay, we'll take care of you and your baby" she tried to assure her as she took her to an exam room. Monica was laying on an exam table wearing one of those thin scratchy hospital gowns. She was waiting for the doctor to come back. She was scared she was losing the baby. She wanted Chandler. She needed to be close to him right now.

Chandler came running into the emergency room with Sarah in his arms. "Pheebs, Rach what's going on, where's Monica," he asked. "We were shopping and she...she started cramping" Rachel said softly. "Oh my God the baby did...did she" She shook her head. "I...I don't know Chandler" she whispered. "Can...Can you take Sarah?" he whispered. Rachel nodded. He handed the baby to her and she began to fuss. "Dada" she cried reaching for him. "Shh its okay angel be a good girl and stay with your aunt Rachel and aunt Phoebe until daddy gets back" he said gently. "No Dada" Sarah whined continuing to reach for him. "Mon needs you we'll calm her down," Rachel said as she tried to comfort her niece.

Chandler felt bad because he could still hear Sarah crying for him as he ran down the hall to Monica's room but he knew she'd calm down eventually. He walked in and saw her lying on the exam table with her hand on her stomach. "Mon" he whispered. "Chandler" she cried. He leaned down and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I...I'm scared Chandler we...we can't lose this baby" she whimpered. "Shh its going to be okay you and the baby will be fine" he soothingly whispered.

Dr. Sloan walked back in to the room. "Monica" she said. "Dr. Sloan this is my husband Chandler" she whispered "Are my wife and baby going to be alright" he asked. "Your wife's pregnancy is high risk," she told him. "What...what does that mean" he asked. "Well her blood pressure was very high which can result in a condition called toxemia that can be dangerous to both the mother and the baby" she said. "So is there some medicine or something you can give her" The doctor shook her head. "If your wife wants to avoid further complications like a miscarriage or preterm birth she'll need to spend the next six months confined to bed rest," she answered.

Chandler looked from the doctor to his wife. "Six months in bed" he whispered. "Monica couldn't stay in bed for six minutes let along six months she...she loves to clean, cook and take care of Sarah and I" he said as tears filled his eyes. Monica took his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze "It'll be okay Chandler I have to do it no matter how much I hate it, our baby's life depends on it" she whispered. "We can handle this I know we can," she added as tears filled her eyes too. Chandler nodded. "Okay I...I guess I can ask Steve for some time off" he whispered. "Honey you don't have to do that the guys can help me with Sarah and stuff until you get home" Monica assured him.

Chandler didn't like the idea of leaving her every morning but with her not being able to work for awhile his paychecks were the only income they'd have. "Okay" he whispered "but I'll come home during lunch to check on you and I'll get off a little earlier" he said. They spent the next several minutes holding each other. They knew the next six months would be tough but as long as they had each other they'd get through it.

Chapter 8: Could I Be More Bored... Monica is bored do her husband and friends have the cure for her boredom?...Coming Soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Could I Be More Bored

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and have been trying to have a baby for about a year. Rachel did move out of Ross's place but they got back together and they are now engaged. Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they now live together.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. but if anyone knows where I can purchase Chandler let me know. Hmm maybe Ebay ;) LOL

Title: Angel Of Mine

Rated: PG

Summery: Will Monica's dreams ever come true.

Chapter 8: Could I Be More Bored

Monica groaned as she moved around in her bed trying to get comfortable. "Hey babe" Chandler appeared in the doorway. "Everything okay" he asked "No!" she whined, "I hate this I can't get comfortable and I'm so damn bored!" she crossed her arms. "Can't I must clean a little something" He shook his head "You know you have to stay in bed besides there is no such thing as a little cleaning with you" he teased "Oh what ever! "She banged her fists at him. He laughed. "Breakfast is almost ready" he moved over to her bending down kissing her. "Where's Sarah" she asked, "She's in her high chair eating her cereal" just then they heard a crash. "Chandler!" Monica whined "I'll get it she probably dropped her bowel again" he ran from the room.

Later that afternoon Phoebe came in finding Monica trying to get out of bed "Excuse me" she said 'Where do you think you're going" She groaned plopping back down on the bed. "Busted" she mumbled "Yuh huh that's' right" Monica frowned "I'm sorry Pheebs I'm just so bored my butt is numb from sitting here so long" Phoebe grinned "Hey that reminds me of the time Marcel got away and the animal control girl shot me in the ass with a dart!" she giggled "One check was numb and the other had no idea" She laughed "Yeah Louisa she went to school with Rach and I" she sighed.

"Hey I know what will cheer you up a song!" Phoebe held up her guitar. "Oh Mon is stuck in Bed" she began to strum 'She'd rather be up keeping us fed bit no she's in bed! We won't let her clean she says that's just mean! She's bored and her ass is numb bum bum bum," she sang. "Oh yes like I just said Mon's in bed that's where she stayed hmm maybe Chandler will come home and she'd get good and laid!" she continued to sing. "Phoebe!" Monica squealed. "I am nit getting laid okay" She laughed, "Well it worked you forgot about being bored." She nodded "Yeah it was a pretty good song until the end of it" she said "Oh right you know you liked it" she grinned.

Rachel stuck her head in the room "Hey what are you two up to" she asked, "I made up a new song for Mon wanna hear it!" Phoebe asked. "Uh maybe later Pheebs" she answered when she saw Monica shaking her head. "So how you doing Mon" she asked sitting on the bed. "I'm bored out of my mind Rach" Monica whined. "Hey I know I'll get some ice cream out of the freezer and the tree of us can eat it and gossip!" Rachel suggested she left and came back with three pints of ice cream and three spoons. "So what's new" she grinned "Uh nothing but sitting here bored as hell for me" Monica stated. "Okay Pheebs how's the wedding plans coming" she asked. "I got a great dress!" she grinned "and I found great dresses for you two, too!"

"I can't come" Monica frowned "What! No you gotta come I was at your wedding!" she shrieked, "I know, I want to be there but this stupid bed rest" she groaned. "Well maybe Chandler will let you get out of bed for the wedding" Rachel said. "Hey what you girls up to" Joey grinned seeing them all sitting on the bed together "Hey baby!" Phoebe jumped up kissing him "How you doin" he grinned kissing her back. "We were just keeping Mon company she's bored I wrote her a song!" she told him. "Cool" he sat down "I can't wait till you can cook again Mon I had lasagna for lunch but yours is so much better!" She smiled "Thanks Joe I can't wait to cook again either"

"Whatcha all doing in here" Ross asked joining the group "Keeping Mon company she's bored" Joey answered. "Oh well want to hear about my day" he asked sitting down "Umm honey she's already bored" Rachel teased. "Oh what ever" he stuck his tongue out at her. "Maybe I'll bring the kids by to see you later" Monica smiled "Okay I miss them" She looked at her friends "Thanks guys" she said "For what" Phoebe asked "For hanging out with me, keeping me company you guys have helped make this stupid bed rest thing a little better"

"Aww thanks Mon we're glad we could help" Rachel hugged her "Yeah me too" Joey hugged her "Me too" Ross hugged her "Hey I'm glad too" Phoebe whined. They laughed and pulled her into the hug. Chandler smiled as he watched them from the doorway. He was glad to see Monica smiling. "Okay guys as sweet as this Mon need her rest," he said walking into the room. "We'll see you later Mon" they all hugged her as they left. Chandler thanked them for looking on Monica. He walked over to the bed sitting down beside her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you smile" he put his arms around her. "Well we have great friends, a great family" she snuggled into him. "I know you hate this but I promise it won't last forever and maybe if you're doing well the doctor wil lsay you can get out of bed" he whispered

"I know" she nodded "But it'll be okay either way because I have the guys and I have you" she said "I love you" she kissed him "I love you too, I love you both" he kissed her and set his hand on her small stomach.

Chapter 9: The Doctor's Visit…Mon sees the doctor will she give her good news? Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children I hope you're all enjoying this revamped fic! And here is a brand new chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
